Cinemassacre
Cinemassacre is the film production company founded by James Rolfe. While not a full-scale operation, Cinemassacre has created over 300 short films and movies since its first film in early 1989. The official film count is 314, as of July 12th, 2010, although a great portion of it,they haven't been released to the general public, including the Snix hexalogy. Recurring productions by Cinemassacre include the Angry Video Game Nerd,Board James , Cinemassacre's Monster Madness,Top 10 and Movie reviews. Aside from this, Cinemassacre has a deeper meaning; on Cinemassacre.com's FAQ section, James Rolfe states it, "refers to the efficient way in which my films are made, without a ton of equipment or pre-production meetings, ignoring all the extraneous things that happen behind the camera, when all that matters is what comes up on the screen in the end." Recurring actors within Cinemassacre works include Kevin Finn and Mike Matei, who have recently played as the Game Graphic Glitch Gremlin and Motherfucker Mike, respectively. List of Cinemassacre films 1989 1. Jimmy Rolfe Versus the Punching Bag 1991 2. Escape From Monster Island 1992 3. Return to Monster Island 4. Spirit 1993 5. Batman Returns Again 6. Smogo 7. Smogo versus Tucker 8. Smogo versus Trico 9. Son of Smogo 10. Giganga 11. Giganga 2 12. Snix 13. The Green Monster That Walked Into My House 14. House of Horror 15. DinoMen From D-4 16. Frankenstein’s Monster 17. James Rolfe's Animation Creations 1994 18. Curse of the Wolf Man 19. Deadly Dreams 20. The Twilight Zone 21. Godzilla: Monster of the Rising Sun 22. Invasion of the Sticky Stuff 23. The Loch Ness Monster 24. The Giant Movie Director 25. Terrorsaur From Outer Space 26. Dumbo and Dunky 1996 27. Transylvania 1996 28. A Night of Total Terror 29. Snix: The Return 30. The Making of A Night of Total Terror 31. Warriors of the Trampoline 32. Mighty Joe Rampage (Parts 1 and 2) 33. Crazy Carnage (Parts 1 and 2) 34. Monster Music Videos 35. An Evening of Real Supernatural Horror 1997 36. I’m Galileo 37. Snix Again 38. WorldWide Panic 39. The Herbivore 40. Bicycle Speed 41. Rumble in the Jungle 42. The Feeling of Terror 43. Red Zombie 44. The Spread of Malevolence 45. When The Shadows Lay Darkest 46. When The Shadows Lay Darkest (C.G.) 47. Chaos at the Video Store 48. Game of the Masters 49. Freaky Freak Show 1998 50. Timmy and Jimmy Play Basketball 51. The Scary Thing 52. The Rotten Corpse of Snix 53. The Possessed Mask of Snix 54. (The Banishing of) The Evil Spirit of Snix 55. Senseless Slaughter 56. Droppings (Holy Shit) 57. The Green-Eyed Sisters 58. The Atmos-Fear-ic Garage of the Supernatural 1999 59. Girl Fight 60. Cryptozoology 61. King Nothing: music video 62. Trapped Under Ice: music video 63. The Head Incident 64. Battle at the Blood-Bath 65. Teeth 66. Domestic Wildlife 67. Night of the Roach 68. Zone Out 69. The F-Word Analysis 70. A (New) Night of Total Terror 71. More Human Than Human: music video 72. Foreign Spies Online 73. Satan’s Greatest Hits 2000 74. Welcome to This World: PRIMUS 75. The Making of The Head Incident 76. Death Puppy 77. Kill for Thrill 78. Acme Vs. Shoprite 79. The Mind that Makes the Matter 80. The Search for a Plot 81. Art Project 82. Jim Carrey Kaufman Vs. The Hyper-Active Shit Monkies 83. Zone Out II: Getting in Tune 84. IXOV 85. Deadly Duels at the Pool 86. Black Sabbath: music video 2001 87. Kung Fu Werewolf From Outer Space 88. Jackie Chan: God of All Action Heroes 89. The Great Undoing 90. Stoney 91. Devil’s Child 92. Cinemaphobia 93. Poltergeist in an Alleyway 94. It Came From Beyond the Toilet 95. The Chiller Channel (a.k.a. The Supernatural Thriller Network) 96. Wawa Clerks 2002 97. The Night Prowler 98. Once Upon a Time on a Farm 99. Ticking Away 100. A Musical Tribute to Edward D. Wood Jr 101. Cinemassacre 101 (a.k.a. 101 Damnations) 102. Moron Marathon 2003 103. The Boy Who Could Telepathically Tell If Butter HaskSalt In It or Not 104. 1.21 Gigawatts 105. Generation: T.M.N.T. 106. Lazer Farm 2010 107. Curse of the Cat Lover’s Grave 108. Monkey Cheez 3K 109. The (Boston) Tea Potty 2004 110. Crash and Burn: California 111. The Return of Munky Cheez: Munky Cheez 3k, Part 2 112. The Death Suit 113. The Jersey Odysseys: Episode 1, Legend of the Blue Hole 114. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Castlevania 2 115. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde 116. MUNKY GO BOOM 117. BEER MAN 118. KIRK VS. … 119. Mechanical Losses 120. The Free for All Film Fest Memorial 2005 121. The Mexican Mummy 122. T.G.I. Monkey Cheez 123. Death Seen 124. Dog Shit 125. The Deader The Better 126. George A. Romero’s WAR OF THE DEAD 2006 127. Death Secret 128. Snakes on a Plane trailer 129. The Lost ROCKY Montage 130. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Karate Kid 131. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Roger Rabbit 132. Heaven and Hell (a.k.a. One Man’s Epic) 133. Wizard of Oz 3 134. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: TMNT 135. Dump Shit Safety 136. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Back to the Future 137. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: McKids 138. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Wally Bear and the No Gang 139. 1.21 Gigawatts (Redux) 140. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu 141. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Top Gun 142. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: Double Dragon 3 143. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: “The Anger Begins” 144. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: “Friday the 13th” 145. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: “Nightmare on Elm St” 146. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: “POWER GLOVE” 147. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: “Chronologically Confused…” 148. The Angry Nintendo Nerd Presents: “Wii Salute” 149. The Angry Video Game Nerd: “Rocky (SMS)” 150. What Was I Thinking? (The Making of the Angry Video Game Nerd) DVD Bonus 151. Bible Games 2007 152. AVGN: TMNT 3 Movie review (Two Parts) 153. AVGN: VideoGameVault: Duck Tales 154. AVGN: Atari 5200 155. AVGN: Ghostbusters 156. AVGN: Ghostbusters Followup 157. AVGN: Ghostbusters Conclusion 158. Spaghetti Western 159. MOVIE REVIEW: The New TMNT 160. MOVIE REVIEW: Grindhouse 161. AVGN: Spiderman 162. Fun Stuff 163. You Know What’s Bullshit (whole series counted) 164. AVGN: Sega CD 165. AVGN: Sega 32X 166. MOVIE REVIEW: Spiderman 3 167. AVGN: Silver Surfer 168. MOVIE REVIEW: Transformers 1986 169. AVGN: Die Hard 170. AVGN: Independence Day 171. AVGN: Simpsons 172. MOVIE REVIEW: Live Free or Die Hard 173. MOVIE REVIEW: Transformers 2007 174. Thoughts on Ghostbusters 3 175. MOVIE REVIEW: The Simpsons Movie 176. AVGN: Bugs Bunny’s Birthday Blowout 177. AVGN: Atari Porn 178. Shit Pickle (episode 1) 179. Top 10 Baddest Bad Guys 180. AVGN: Nintendo Power 181. AVGN: Fester’s Quest 182. Shit Pickle (episode 2) 183. AVGN: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 184. AVGN: Halloween 185. Cinemassacre’s Monster Madness: History of Horror Films 186. AVGN: Dragon’s Lair 187. AVGN: Chronologically Confused About the Zelda Timeline (released in 2008) 188. Top 10 Jackie Chan Stunts (released in 2008) 189. Top 10 Jackie Chan Fight Scenes (released in 2008) 190. AVGN: Christmas Carol Part 1 Part 2 191. MOVIE REVIEW: Santa Claus Conquers the Martians 2008 192. AVGN: Rambo 193. Shit Pickle (episode 3) 194. Top 10 Giant Movie Monsters 195. Rocky Jumped a Park Bench 196. AVGN: Virtual Boy 197. AVGN: Wizard of Oz 198. Movies That Rhyme 199. Rocky 7 Montage 200. Cinemassacre 200 201. AVGN: DoubleVision (Two Parts) 202. A Tribute to Over the Top 203. MOVIE REVIEWS: The Rocky series (All Films) 204. Top 10 Star Trek Technobabbles (released later) 205. AVGN: The Wizard / Super Mario Bros 3 206. AVGN: NES Accessories 207. AVGN: Indiana Jones 208. AVGN: Star Trek 209. AVGN: Superman 210. MOVIE REVIEW: Gremlins 1 & 2 (released later) 211. Top 10 Riddler Riddles 212. AVGN: Superman 64 213. AVGN: Batman part 1 214. AVGN: Batman part 2 215. MOVIE REVIEWS: Batman series (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) 216. MOVIE REVIEW: Ricky 1 (Nostalgia Critic Response) 217. Top 10 Car Chases 218. AVGN: Deadly Towers 219. AVGN: Battletoads 220. AVGN: Dick Tracy 221. A History of Haunted Tours 222. Cinemassacre’s Monster Madness: Godzillathon 223. MOVIE REVIEW: The Shining 224. Chronologically Confused About AC/DC 225. AVGN: Dracula 226. MOVIE REVIEW: Ed Wood Movies (Part 1) (Part 2) 227. AVGN Vs. The Nostalgia Critic: The Final Battle 228. AVGN: Frankenstein 229. AVGN: CDI – Part 1 230. AVGN: CDI – Part 2 231. MOVIE REVIEW: Maximum Overdrive 232. AVGN: CDI – Part 3 233. First Blood Re-edit with AC/DC 234. Top 10 Shoot’em Up Movies 235. AVGN: Bible Games 2 236. GNR, Chinese Democracy Review 237. MOVIE REVIEW: Return to Oz 238. Late Night with Ganondorf 2009 239. AVGN: Moonwalker 240. Movie Review: Alien Invaders (Three Parts) 241. Movie Review: Santa Claus 242. AVGN: Milon’s Secret Castle 243. AVGN: Jaguar Part 1 244. AVGN: Jaguar Part 2 245. Movie Review: King Kung Fu 246. Top 13 Friday the 13th Moments 247. AVGN: Metal Gear 248: Movie Review: Friday the 13th (2009) 249. Movie Review: Star Wars Trilogy 250. Movie Review: New Star Wars Prequel Trilogy 251. My NES Collection 252. AVGN: Odyssey 253. Board James: MouseTrap 254. Movie Review: Star Trek Trilogy (Three Parts) 255. AVGN: X-Men 256. AVGN: Terminator 257. AVGN: Terminator 2 258. Movie Reviews: Terminator Trilogy (Three Parts) 259. Board James: DragonStrike 260. Movie Review: Star Trek (2009) 261. AVGN: Transformers 262. AVGN: Mario Is Missing 263. Movie Review: Terminator: Salvation 264. Board James: CROSSFIRE 265. A Trip to the Family Matters House 266. Top 10 Dumbest Indiana Jones Moments 267. Top 10 Twilight Zone Episodes 268. Michael Jackson tribute 269. AVGN: Plumbers Don’t Wear Ties 270. AVGN: Bugs Bunny’s Crazy Castle 271. AVGN: Godzilla 272. AVGN: Super Pitfall 273: AVGN: Wayne’s World 274. Ghostbusters Xbox 360 review (Non-AVGN) 275. Cinemassacre’s Monster Madness 3 (series) 276. Board James: Weapons and Warriors 277. Top 10 Tales from the Crypt episodes 278. AVGN: CastleVania Part 1 279. AVGN: CastleVania Part 2 280. AVGN: CastleVania Part 3 281. AVGN: CastleVania Part 4 282. Back to the Future trilogy (Three Parts) 283. A Trip to Sleepy Hollow 284. AVGN: Little Red Hood 285. Top 20 Urkel Moments 286. The History of Super Mecha Death Christ 287. AVGN: Winter Games 288. Black Christmas (Spike movie review) 2010 289. AVGN: Street Fighter 2010 290. Top 5 Movies About Making Movies (Spike movie review) 291. AVGN: Ninja Gaiden 292. AVGN: Hydlide 293. Board James: Fireball Island 294. Top 10 Worst Movie Cliches (Spike Movie review) 295. AVGN: Swordquest 296. Alice in Wonderland (Spike movie review) 297. Deathstalker (Spike movie review) 298. AVGN: Top 20 Rants (Intro added later, released after Pong Consoles) 299. AVGN: Pong Consoles 300. Top 30 Favorite Films (Three Parts) 301. Board James Deadly Danger Dungeon 302. Board James Hero Quest 303. Board James: Mr. Bucket 304. Game of Death (Spike Movie Review) 305. Follow That Marshmallow: A Ghostbusters Tour 306. AVGN: Action 52 307. The Karate Kid Trilogy (Spike Movie Review) 308. AVGN: Cheetahmen 309. Top 10 Sequels That Aren’t As Bad As Everyone Says 310. The Dragon In My Dreams 311. AVGN: Game Glitches 312. Spike movie review coming soon 313. A Trip to the Night of the Living Dead Cemetery 314. A Trip to the Dawn of the Dead Shopping Mall 315. Monster Bash interviews (Bert I. Gordon, Tom Savini, Goerge "The Animal" Steele, and Baert I. Gordon) 316. Groundhog Day (Movie review on Spike) 317. AVGN: Zelda 2 318. Mike Nelson interview 319. AVGN: Back to the Future Re-Revisted 320. Pee Wee's Big Adventure (movie review for Spike) 321. Board James: Tornato Rex 322. AVGN: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Re-Revisted 323. Monster Madness 2010: Camp Cult 324. AVGN: Lester the Unlikely 325. Top 10 Lost Horror Films 326. Top 10 Movie Moments that Have Nothing to do with the scene in Frankenstein 327. AJ LoCascio interview 328. Castlevania Lords of Shadow review 329. Roger Rabbit (movie review for Spike) 330. AVGN: How the Nerd Stole Christmas 331. AVGN: Holiday Memories 332. TMNT, We Wish you a Turtles Christmas 333. BLOB TOWN 334. Nightmare Before Christmas (movie review for Spike) 2011 335. Pee Wee Herman stage show review 336. AVGN: Day Dreamin' Davey 337. Kill Bill (movie review for Spike) 338. Heads Blow Up 339. AVGN: Star Wars 340. TMNT Tuesdays (Includes Board James episode) 341. Robo Geisha (movie review for Spike) 342. AVGN: R.O.B (Episode 100) 343. What's the Movie? 344. MegaForce (movie review for Spike) 345. AVGN: Spielberg Games 346. OverAnalyzers 347. Super Mario Super Show DVD Menu screen review 348. Wizards of the Lost Kingdom (Spike movie review) 349. Inspector Gadget explains how to use the website 350. It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World Location Hunt 351. Race for your Life Charlie Brown (Spike movie review) 352. Inhumanoids (spike cartoon review) 353. Board James: Key to the Kingdom 354. Ninja Baseball Batman (AVGN Special message) 355. Contra Memories 356. AVGN: Kid Kool 357. Monster Madness 2011: Sequel-athon 358. Top 10 Horror Remakes 359. Back to the Future Telltale game review 360. Making of an AVGN Episode: Barbie 361. Board James: BattleMasters 362. AVGN: Nintendo World Championships 363. Board James: Donut Disaster 364. Fright Night 2 (movie review) 365. AVGN: Loopin Louie 366. AVGN: Dark Castle 367. Board James: Monster Madness game 368. Fistful of Felines (cat video set to spaghetti western music) 369. AVGN: Bible Games 3 370. Top 15 Movies Where People FUCKING Burn to Death 371. Titans of Terror Tournament 372. Inspector Gadget (Cartoon review) 373. Board James: Doogie Doo 374. Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (movie review) 375. Quatermass Trilogy (Spike movie review) 376. The Borrower (Spike movie review) 377. The Vindicator (Spike movie review) 378. Xtro (Spike movie review) 379. Zarkorr (Spike movie review) 380. Munky Cheez 4 381. OverAnalyzers: Season 2 382. Board James: SPLAT 2012 383. You Know What's Bullshit: Summer 2012 season 384. Transform a Transformer 385. The Vulture (Movie review) 386. AVGN: Schwarzenegger Games 387. Dark Knight Rises (Movie review) 388. 3 Stooges (Movie review) 389. Best Horror Films 390. Universal Monster Family 391. SNES Vs. Genesis 392. Ray Harryhausen tribute 393. Scary Movie Moments 394. Monster Madness 2012: 80's-athon 395. Board James: Shark Attack 396. Top 5 Dumb Costume Ideas 397. YKWBS: Vampires 398. AVGN: Ghost N' Goblins 399. The Terror Commentary 400. Video Store Memories 401. AVGN: Atari Sports 402. Best Christmas Movies 2013 403. Top 10 Hitchcock Movies 404. Lloyd Kaufman interview 405. Hagstone Demon (movie review) 406. Yokai Monsters (movie review) 407. The Birds 2 (movie review) 408. Which is Best? (Action movies 2013 movie review) 409. AVGN: Ikari Warriors 410. Board James: Dream Phone 411. SNIX 20th Anniversary 412. AVGN: Toxic Crusaders 413. AVGN: Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure 414. Top 1 Shark Movies 415. Top 10 Shitty Shark Movies 416. AVGN: Tiger Electronic Games 417. Monster Madness 2013: Sequel-athon 2 418. AVGN: Alien 3 419. AVGN: AVGN Games 420. AVGN: Wish List "Part 1" and "Part 2" 2014 421. AVGN: Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing 422. Big Rigs Commercial 423. Commentary - AVGN: R.O.B. the Robot 424. AVGN: Desert Bus 425. The Angry Video Game Nerd Movie Category:2014